You're Having My Baby
by DreamofInception
Summary: "No matter the consequences or results of that night, I never regretted it. Just remember that okay?." Finchel pregnancy, AU oneshot.


**_Hey guys! I hope you noticed that yes, Pearl Harbor is deleted:( Haven't had the heart and commitment to it, so I instead worked on this for VERY LONG! I tried so hard to work on it with exams coming up and i FINALLY FINISHED IT! Anyways, please enjoy! :) LOVE YA GUYS!_**

* * *

><p><strong>You're Having My Baby<strong>

i.

Finn looks at Rachel in confusion, the ghost of his smile slipping from his features. He shakes his head in confusion, chuckling sarcastically. "Can you tell me what I did wrong?" he hisses lowly as she shyly opens her locker. It's been a couple of weeks since they've been the same, a couple of weeks since they've first had sex, and the avoidance and ignorance she was giving him was beyond complicating things between them. "Because I don't remember me doing anything to piss you off, unless you're starting to regret – "

She slams the locker harshly, startling a few students walking past them in the hallway. She turns towards him with swollen, red eyes, evidence of tear tracks staining her cheeks. "Please stop talking about that night, Finn. _Please_," she sobs, shaking her head violently.

Finn stares at her in shock. He didn't know if he should be more pissed or upset, but the feeling that was controlling him right now was hurt. "Y-You regret it?" he stammers, "you regret it don't you?"

Rachel tore her eyes away from him, rubbing the last of her tears from her face. Finn steps back, as a physical source of pain sends daggers through his heart. He swallows thickly, staring at Rachel with worrisome eyes. She takes a step towards him, gripping the collar of his shirt tightly. "Finn, I want you to know something okay? I want you to know that everything about that night . . . was perfect, even with the consequences. Just remember that okay? I could never regret you."

And with that, she walks away.

ii.

It's been a month since Finn and Rachel last talked, and to say that he was stressed is an understatement.

He's tried countless times to get her attention, he tried to call her, he even went to her house for two weeks straight. No response. When he attempted to talk to her during Glee or their classes together, she would either say she had to concentrate or she was too tired to talk, both in which he knew weren't true.

So, his girlfriend – is she still even his girlfriend? They've been messed up since the first time they had sex, and he seriously doesn't know where they with each other. He loves her, he knows that, he loves her so, _so _much, and he wants to be with her forever. He thought she wanted that too, but now he isn't too sure.

"Finn?"

The sound of his mother's voice shakes him from his thoughts as he turns towards her, his head shifting on the pillow. He bolts upward, surprised by the unexpected visitor standing beside her.

Rachel.

"I'll leave you two alone," she whispers, patting Rachel's back reassuringly. Rachel didn't even look at her, her eyes still locked on Finn's soulful ones. She steps into his room, closing the door behind her. Walking towards him, she sits on the edge of the bed, cross-legged. "Hi."

Finn simply stares at her, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open in shock. Her lips start to tremble uncontrollably at the rigid position his body is in, and Finn lunges forward, an old habit at the sound of her cries. He's mad or disappointed in her, sure, but how can he just sit there, and watch the love of his life cry when he knows he can do something about it? Never in his life, will Finn Hudson be able to turn away from her in a situation like this.

"Finn," she rasps, tightening her hold around his neck. He props his chin on the top of her head, wrapping his arms securely around her waist, pulling her closer towards him. "Finn, I'm _so _sorry. So, so, sorry."

She starts to sob violently in his lap, and all he can do is coo her softly, kiss her hair and tells her everything is okay, even if he doesn't know what the problem is in the first place. But one thing he does know that Rachel is the most strongest person he knows, of course she's okay.

"Please don't hate me, Finn, just tell me you don't hate me," she cries. Finn freezes; and he pulls back slightly to get a better view of her face. Her expression is broken and unbearable to look at because it hurts him so much. He grips her face tightly in his hands, kissing away her tears. "I could never hate you Rachel, never. I'm in love with you, and nothing will ever change that," he vows.

"Nothing?" she stutters. "You promise me that?"

He nods.

"Finn, I . . . I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>He starts to cry, an hour after she leaves. They spent the next two hours, scooped up on his bed, holding her while she sobbed uncontrollably in his embrace. It took everything inside him not to join her, relish in the tears of their situation. He continued to press kisses to her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, but never her lips, he didn't know if she wanted him to go there after her announcement.<p>

When she stood up to leave, all he did was stare at her belly. It didn't look big, but hell, she was only one month along, and Rachel was as tiny as the thing inside her. He had this need to touch her stomach, run his hands along the skin of her core, but he knew he shouldn't, they shouldn't be happy about this, they _can't. _

They're in grade twelve for crying aloud, they're seventeen, they're graduating, they have – _had – _a life. How were they going to deal with this? He doesn't work that much at Burt's car shop, Rachel's applying to schools in New York, and he doesn't even know what he wants to do with his life. They're screwed; he knows it.

They're totally, and incredibly screwed.

iii.

He meets her at her locker the day after, and things are kind of tense to say the least. He gently kisses her on the cheek, and she smiles softly, something he hasn't seen her do in a while. They walk silently to glee club, hand in hand, and he has this sudden urge to cry. There will barely be any walks like this, any _happy_ walks to glee club, the next months she'll be pregnant, and glee club won't be the happiest part of their day anymore.

So they take their time, slowly taking steps forward to enjoy probably one of the last, good walks to class. When they step in together, Mr. Schuster smiles at their presence, and Finn wants to run away, because in a little while, he won't be smiling, he'll be disappointed.

"Finn, Rachel, I wanted to talk to you about a duet to sing for regional's." Rachel squeezes Finn's hand at the thought of it. Will she even get to perform? Quinn did but this is Rachel, his tiny, little girlfriend, Rachel Berry.

"Uhm, sure, what's the song?" she stammers, and he swears he can hear the same pain in her voice that she used yesterday when she told she was pregnant. He pulls her closer to him, trying to give her the comfort he knew she needed.

"Down, by Jason Walker and Molly Reed. Here," he hands them the sheet music, jolting his thumb towards the music men behind them, "follow the lead of the harmonies and such, and join in. We've got a lot of work to do." Mr. Schuester turns towards the rest of the glee club, ushering them down in their seats.

"Are you up for this?" Finn whispers when he knows that no one is paying attention. Rachel simply nods, but he doesn't know if it's reassurance for him, of for her. He sighs heavily, pressing a small kiss to her temple. "I love you."

"Alright, Finn and Rachel, when you're ready," Mr. Schuster calls, taking a seat between Santana and Artie, whom both have a small smile. Rachel walks away from Finn, to her usual spot whenever they practice duets. The music starts, and Finn looks down on his sheet, trying to follow the tune.

"_I don't know where I'm at/ I'm standing at the back/ and I'm tired of waiting_." Finn sets his eyes on Rachel's, their gaze locking as he sings the rest of the lyrics. _ "Waiting here in line/ hoping that I'll find/ what I've been chasing."_

Rachel joins in with him for the chorus, her eyes full of unshed tears, and Finn seriously just wants to runaway with her, just take her with him and just runaway. _"I shot for the sky/ I'm stuck on the ground/ so why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down/ I thought I could fly/ so why did I drown?/ never know why it's coming down, down, down."_

She's full out crying now, and she's got this look of confusion on her face. He doesn't know if the baby's coming or whatever, but he starts to stalk towards her until she holds up a hand, stopping him. She's got a hand clamped over his mouth, and he knows what's happening, he remembers this happening with Quinn. It's sickness, a pregnancy thing.

She runs out of the room, and he doesn't follow.

He doesn't know what to do.

iv.

"We need to tell my parents."

They're sprawled across her bed, their limbs tangled together in a desperate and needing embrace. He lifts his head towards her in shock, his mouth agape. "Rachel, are you sure? It's only been three months, isn't it usual for people to have miscarriages around this time? We might just do something that's not even – "

She silences him with a small kiss to his lips. He shakes her head against hers, smiling slightly. "Good try," he whispers, "but I'm not done talking yet."

Rachel groans playfully beside him, and he laughs, and he likes the sound of it. Things have been going alright for the past two weeks, she convinced him that they shouldn't treat this as such a devil, and appreciate that they created something, _together_. He smiles whenever she tells him that, and kisses her whenever she mentions it. They're together, no matter how screwed up things are right now, all he cares about is that they're together, and she's not alone.

"You know we're going to have to get a ultrasound soon," she tells him, "as soon as we get the money, we should get one." He nods in agreement, pulling her close to give her a small kiss to the lips.

The sound of her bedroom door crashing open spreads them apart, and Finn finds himself almost falling off the bed in fear. He looks up to see Hiram Berry standing in the doorway, his expression hard and full of rage.

"Daddy?" Rachel stutters, afraid of his sudden outburst. She crawls slowly towards Finn, her eyes hooded with fear. "What's going on – "

"You're pregnant?"

The two teenagers freeze at his words, and Rachel gets up slowly, her arms cradling her stomach protectively. "How did you – "

"Overhead your conversation. Are you telling me you are?"

"Daddy . . ."

Hiram slams his fist against the door to her bedroom in anger, and she jumps, a small sob escaping her lips. "Daddy, I'm so sorry!"

"Is it his?" He points towards Finn, sitting at the edge of his bed, frozen in place. Rachel turns towards him, and he nods slowly, firmly. She looks back to her father. "He's a good man, daddy, he's going to be a good father and – "

Hiram charges towards him, his fist clenching tightly at his side as he raises his fist. "DADDY NO!" Rachel screams as she puts herself in between the two men. Finn stands up quickly, pulling Rachel away from the scene.

Hiram's fist lands directly on the side of Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel screams out in agony, cupping her hand over a bruise already forming on her bumped skin. Finn stares at her in disbelief, his gaze shifting between Rachel and her father, his eyes protective, his form rigid around her. He kisses her cheek reassuringly before taking his hand in hers, pulling her out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen, ignoring Leroy's sudden questions of what happened. He flinches at the sound of Hiram telling him exactly what did.

"We're going to get out of here," Finn whispers lowly as he presses a cold ice pack to her skin. "You're going to be okay, baby."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Finn and Rachel both turn around to see Leroy standing in front of them, his hands placed securely on his hips.

"And don't even _think _about coming back. You no longer have a right to be called my daughter."

v.

Finn stares at the large bruise surrounding her shoulder, his fingers softly grazing the layer of skin covering it. His gaze shifts towards his sleeping girlfriend beside him, her shushed snores forming a small chuckle on his lips. It's been a couple of days since the incident at the Berry household, and he seriously blesses God for giving him such wonderful parents, allowing Rachel to stay with them. His mom spent almost all of her paycheck on Rachel's clothes, since her fathers wouldn't allow her to step into the house, and let her get any material.

Finn looks down at her with careful eyes; afraid she might break from the intenseness of his glare. She looks so small scooped against him, her head resting on his heaving chest. He kisses her cheeks gently, not being able to get the sleep he wished for.

Rachel moves shyly around him, her small yawns filling his room. He grins softly, happy that she was waking up. Her eyes flicker open, and widen as soon as she notices his face close to hers. "Hello," she whispers, placing a small kiss to the crook of his neck.

He hums in appreciation in which she giggles lowly at. "Hi," he returns, pulling her closer against his body. She snuggles into him, sighing softly. "What are we going to do Finn?"

He pulls back. "What do you mean?"

"About college, about the future. Are we even going to keep it? I know it's a good idea that we shouldn't but . . . it's _our _baby, a living, breathing human. I can never get myself to say goodbye to it."

"Well maybe we don't have to," he tells her, his eyes locking with hers. She seems taken back by his comment, and he gulps harshly, hoping she's not offended. "Finn, h-how are we going to raise a baby through college? My father's cut off access to the money they saved for my college, I don't have a job, and I'm going to miss a ton of school – "

"I'll get two jobs, Rach. I'll apply to a community college so you can take the year off to take care of the baby, and then when we make enough money, we can move to New York, and you can go to school. Yeah, it may mean that we'll be seeing less of each other and such, but I'm going to do whatever it takes to prove to you that I'm a good father Rachel, I want to keep it, I do. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, hell; it'll probably be one of the most difficult things we ever have to do. But to have something that's ours, something that connects in more ways than one . . . how can I let that go?"

Her expression hardens, and Finn sighs heavily, knowing that a set of tears is about to be broken. He shuffles towards her, confused when she holds up a hand, telling him to stop. "Rachel, what – "

"I think I just felt the baby kick."

He stares at her hesitantly, his eyes widening in surprise. "A-Are you sure?" he stammers, staring down at her intensely. A wide smile stretches across her face, as fresh, happy tears fill her warm and motherly eyes. "It just happened again."

He gasps happily, pulling her in for a passionate and searing kiss, their lips moving against each other roughly. He pulls back shortly after, laying a hand on her stomach. "I think that means that the baby wants us to keep him or her," she tells him, her lips swollen from his kisses.

"I love you so much."

It's a good day, one of few.

vi.

His mom pays for the cost of the ultrasound, and when it's time to leave, the hug that her and Rachel share seems to be everlasting that he eventually has to pull his girlfriend out of the embrace.

She seems so happy and thankful on the ride there, telling him how much she appreciates the things his mother has been doing for them. They've been going to school, occasionally skipping glee club. All of the members know, including Quinn, and her and Rachel have actually became friends due to their same situations. Mr. Schuester has been very helpful, paying for some of the things that are vital for keeping their little munchkin. Some people are starting to guess that she's pregnant, due to the growing bump in her stomach, and Jacob is threatening to write a newspaper article about it, until Santana told him to fuck off or she'd kill him for doing it. He's never been so happy for having the best family and friends.

They walk into the clinic shyly, ignoring the snickers from surrounding women at the sight of Rachel. Finn just ignores it, proudly pulling Rachel along with him as they get called up for their appointment, walking into the room with Rachel's hands folded protectively over her belly.

"Hello, you must be Rachel and Finn," the doctor implies, shaking their hands briefly, "I'm Dr. Sullivan, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

Rachel just nods meekly, following her directions to sit on the examination chair. She settles down comfortably, reaching her hands towards Finn to take. He squeezes it tightly in his hand, placing a kiss to her knuckles as he sits on a stool beside her.

"This is your first one, correct?" the doctor asks, as she directs Rachel to lift her shirt. Finn nods firmly, his eyes content on Rachel's bare stomach. That's his _baby _in there. "This won't hurt him, or her, right?" he questions, and both of the women just laugh, Rachel squeezing his hand reassuringly. "No Finn, it won't," she giggles, and he smiles because, it's so good to see her laugh like that.

Rachel winces slightly as the doctor squeezes the cold jell on her stomach, and Finn kisses her knuckles shortly, trying to control himself also. Doctor Sullivan places the transducer against her stomach, and Rachel stiffens at the contact. No one's really touched her stomach before, well, except for Finn of course.

"You're doing great baby," Finn coos, bringing his fingers up to graze against the skin of her cheek. She smiles a watery smile, gripping his hand tightly and pulling him closer to her face. "There," the doctor whispers, "that's your child."

Both teenagers turn towards the display screen, the silhouette of a small, curled up baby reflecting the image. Finn gasps slightly at the picture, his heart clenching tightly in his chest. That's his kid, daughter or son or whatever; he doesn't even care. That's his kid, _their _child, and he's never felt this connected to Rachel since the day their child was _created_.

"That's our baby," she whispers, and she turns towards him, her eyes full of unshed tears. "Our _perfect_ baby."

Finn chuckles, leaning forward and giving her a gentle kiss to her wet lips repeatedly. The cough of Dr. Sullivan caught both their attention as they turn towards her. "Do you want to know the sex of your child?" she asks, her smile content.

Rachel looks at Finn with happy eyes. "No, I want it to be a surprise, and also I once heard that finding out before hand is bad luck for the baby's first year."

Dr. Sullivan laughs. "And who said that?"

"No one, I just made it up."

He's never loved her more.

vii.

She's convinced it's a girl, but he's not so sure.

"How about Maria? You know, the girl I portrayed for West Side Story?" she says one night as they're tangled together on the couch in his living room. He chuckles slightly, pressing his lips to her hairline. "And if it's a boy?"

"Then Tony!" she squeaks, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Finn shakes his head, moving his mouth to the crook of her neck. "How about Finn, because a name like that has got to be passed down," he whispers against the hotness of her skin. She squirms under his touch, humming in appreciation.

Wrapping her arms around him tightly, she rolls him over so that she's laying on top of him, her stomach squashed between them. "Mr. Finn Hudson Jr," she mumbles, presses small kisses to his lips. "I still like the name Tony."

"And Maria for a girl?"

"And Maria for a girl," she confirms, her eyes twinkling happily. Finn sighs heavily, shaking his head in disbelief. "What?" Rachel asks, concerned, "you don't like it?"

"No, baby, I love it, I _do_, but . . . can we please pick one together? I mean it is our baby after all," he tells her honestly. She smiles timidly at him, nodding her head against the skin of his chest. "Okay, then what do _you _want?"

He shrugs. "I like anything."

"Finn!" she complains, hitting him playfully on the chest. "Then why isn't Maria good enough?"

"I don't know."

"_Finn._"

Their eyes lock in a heated gaze, and it takes everything in him not to smile. His lips twitch uncontrollably, and he can't help it when a chuckle escapes them. Rachel narrows her eyes at him at his unexpected laughter, placing a hand over her stomach. "We'll keep Maria as an option okay?" he whispers, grazing his fingers along the bump between them.

"And what about a boy?" she asks, her face snuggling into the crook of his neck. He sighs heavily, kissing her cheek. "If it's a boy, let's name it Chris, after my dad of course."

He feels Rachel still beside him, and she pulls back slightly. Staring down at him, she leans forward, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. "I think that's beautiful," she whispers, placing her hand on his cheek, rubbing softly.

He presses his mouth to hers once more, smiling lightly.

"Thank you."

viii.

She was five months along when the school found out.

They were sitting in the cafeteria during lunch, Rachel leaning lazily against Finn, her head resting on his shoulder. The glee club surrounded them, all of the members chatting with each other, not noticing the fact that a couple of jocks from the football team stood up on a lunch table, their hands clapping together. Rachel looks up at Finn in confusion, her eyes widening in fear. Finn shrugs it off, pulling her closer in his lap. "Probably some championship announcement or something," he tells her in reassurance.

"Everybody listen up," a football member, Owen, calls from the top of the table. He stomps his foot on the wood, gaining everyone's attention. "I've got some very special news, about a very special girl."

He turns towards Rachel and Finn, sitting nervously in the back corner of the cafeteria. Owen jumps off the table roughly, the rest of the teammates behind her as they stalk towards the two of them and the surrounding glee club.

"You see, there's this girl named Rachel Berry, and no one wants her well . . . because she doesn't give it up to anybody. We all thought she would die a stupid virgin, just a silly little prude. Thanks to our buddy Finn Hudson, he finally popped her cherry, and now there's room for the rest of us boys."

Finn's hands clench into fists at his side, his brain steaming with rage. A soft touch attracts his attention, and he looks down, surprised to see Rachel's sad and wet eyes staring up at him. "Don't," she whispers, shaking her head, "just get me out of here."

Finn just nods meekly, too angry to say anything calm to her. He grips her hand tightly, brushing off the sympathy from the glee club around them. They stand up together, desperate to get away from here, away from _reality._

"Now hold up Berry! Heard walking too fast may give complications to the baby. Although, I bet it already has some, due to the stupidity of it's father – "

Rachel stops harshly in her tracks, snapping around to face Owen angrily. She opens her mouth to speak, gasping when cold; ice water slams against the sheet of her face, stopping her from saying anything.

And that's when he lost his temper.

Finn lunges towards him, his fists clenching at his side. He tackles Owen harshly to the ground, the empty slushie bottle squeezing out of his hands. Gasps fill the cafeteria as Finn sends a rough punch to the centre of Owen's jaw, a crack echoing throughout the room.

"FINN STOP!" Rachel screams, struggling to break up the fight. She rests her hand over her stomach protectively; tears streaming uncontrollably down her face. "GET OFF!"

The sounds of her cries are barely audible as Finn crashes his fist repeatedly to the side of Owen's head, blood breaking from his skin. He grunts in displeasure when he feels two iron arms wrap around the scale of his waist, pulling him upward from the tiled floor. Finn whips around, ready to punch the guy who touched him, freezing when he sees Puck, Rachel standing worrisomely beside him.

Rachel stares at him through the thick layer of ice covering the hood of her eyes, tears evident on her face. He looks away from her, swallowing thickly as he notices the student body surrounding them, all staring at Finn and Rachel. He closes his eyes briefly, walking over to Rachel and whipping a sheet of slushie from her face. "Come on, I'll get you cleaned up," he whispers, hating the way she stared at him, so broken, so torn apart.

Her hand finds his, and he squeezes it tightly, leaning forward to press his lips to her cold forehead. "I'm sorry," he mumbles against her skin, not even caring that the whole school is watching them. "I'm so sorry Rachel."

She looks up at him, her eyes filling with fresh new tears. "Please Finn," she sobs, the sound like venom to his ears, "please just take me home."

And he did, he took her home and drew a bath for her, and helped her in. He cleaned her dry, and snuggled with her on his bed, trying to help her forget the last few hours. They both kept getting calls from Quinn or Puck or others, and Kurt even came in the room to see if they were okay, even though he already knew the answer.

They most definitely weren't okay.

ix.

It's been a couple days, and Finn is worried.

Rachel hasn't been the same since the announcement of her pregnancy, sending rumors throughout the entire school. Some say she's a big time slut, knocked up by someone else and just pretending that Finn is the father. Others say that she's faking it to bump up her social status.

It seriously disgusts him.

Even his mom is starting to worry about Rachel, she's been going to school, been getting support from the glee club, but it still doesn't seem like it's working. Her and Finn would strut the walls, hand in hand, bombarded by snickers and constant whispering from the other students. He would also tell her to ignore them, tell her she's better than every single one, but she would just smile and nod, not easily convinced.

Finn sighs heavily, turning his head towards the locked bathroom door. He gets up; walking to it with his shoulders slumped. "Rach?" he calls, knocking slightly on the wood, "can I please come in?"

A small sniffle echoes throughout the interior, and Finn feels his heart tighten at the shattering noise. A click sounds, and he looks down, surprised when he see's the door unlocking. He turned on the doorknob, swinging it open and allowing himself in.

"Rach?" His expression crumbles at the sight of her, curled miserably on the floor, her head hanging in her hands. Her body shakes uncontrollably at the harsh sobs escaping her. Finn stalls, quickly closing the door behind him and walking towards his pregnant girlfriend.

He sits down in front of her, gently pulling her hands away from her face. He cradles her cheeks, pulling her into the centre of his lap. "What's wrong baby?" he coos, rocking her back and forth in rhythm. She cries loudly into the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms securely around his middle.

"The bathroom stall," she bawls. He arches his brow in confusion, placing small kisses against any exposed skin he could reach. "What about the bathroom stall Rach?"

"They drew me in them."

Finn swallows thickly, his body still against hers. His hands freeze, squeezing her hair tightly in his grip. Noticing his tension, Rachel pulls back slightly to look at him, her eyes red and swollen from her oncoming tears. "Today, after fourth period, I went to the washroom and I . . . there were drawings of me, and words like-like 'skank' and 'whore' beside it and . . . and 'cheater'."

She falls forward slowly, her forehead leaning against his as she cries miserably. Finn gulps, clutching her face in his hands.

Those fucking bastards.

"Hey, look at me," he whispers, pulling her back to face him. His fingers graze her skin, desperately trying to give her some sort of comfort. Their eyes locked in a needing gaze, the sadness in them overtaking his ability to breathe. "You are the most beautiful, and amazing person I have ever met, Rachel," he begins, weaving his hands through her tangled hair, "and I'm pretty sure a lot of people know that. The girls, who write and draw those stupid and false things, are idiots. They're savoring their power now because, once high school is done, and we're in New York City with a baby and you're winning Tony Awards every year; they'll be stuck here, washing dishes for the rest of their life.

"You have to know something, Rachel, you have to believe me when I say that you are going to be so damn successful. No matter what happens in the next couple of months, no matter how many people stare and make fun of our situation, I know you'll come through, and you'll fight through this. You're ambitious, determined, and one hell of a worker. So when those losers are stuck here, with seven kids they don't even want, they'll turn on their TV and will see you there, the Rachel Berry that they used to bully in high school, now winning an Oscar."

He breaths heavily at the lack of oxygen caused from his long speech. Rachel stares at him, her expression unreadable as she reaches out, grabbing his face in her hands and pressing a firm kiss to her lips.

He happily reciprocates, meeting her kisses with equal amount of desperateness and needing. She sighs into his mouth, parting his lips as their tongues danced together knowingly. Lowering her on the ground gently, he hovers over her, smiling as he feels the bump between them.

Rachel pulls back, her hands still on his face as she peppers his face with small and urgent kisses. "I love you so much," she gasps against his skin, trailing her hands to his chest, "you know that? You're going to be the best dad ever."

He smiles knowingly. "Does that mean you believe me?"

She giggles, pressing her lips to his shortly.

"Screw high school, I'm winning Tony's."

That's his girl.

x.

The win at Regionals was a breeze (thanks to Rachel's heart-felt solo), and they decided to celebrate with a little baby shopping. Due to the help of Finn's increased hours at the car shop; he wanted to treat her.

"This is honestly so cute," Rachel squeaks, turning towards the group behind her, "don't you think Quinn?"

Finn and Puck sigh in annoyance beside her, like hell they're buying bright pink clothing for a baby that might be a _boy_.

"Rachel, we don't even know what the gender is," Finn interjects before Quinn could make a comment on the material. Rachel narrows her eyes at him, resting a hand over her growing belly. "Sorry, forget I said anything, buy it if you want."

She beams at him, leaning up to press a short kiss to his cheek. "Don't worry, it's a girl, a mother always knows," she tells him, giving the pajama's to him. Puck snorts beside him, rolling his eyes. "God Berry, you're more psychotic than usual."

"Hey, don't insult her, she's _pregnant_." Quinn reaches forward, smacking her boyfriend across the chest. Puck ignores her assault, as he looks Rachel up and down.

"Well, no shit."

Rachel gasps, hugging her stomach protectively. "Don't swear! The baby might be able to hear you!" she whispers, her words causing Finn to chuckle lowly. She unwraps her arms from her belly, pointing a finger at Puck accusingly. "Why are you even here Noah?"

Puck sighs. "I've been through this crap with Quinn, and I know how crazy you pregnant girls can get about getting the perfect clothing, so I had to save my boy Finn from total self destruction," he explains. Rachel rolls her eyes, pushing away from him to walk up to another rack of clothes.

Puck turns towards Finn. "She's going to go crazy you know."

He has a feeling he's right.

xi.

"Where the hell is my textbook!"

Rachel throws her backpack on the ground in frustration, the members in the room looking at her in shock. Kurt holds a hand to his mouth, gaping at his best friend. "God, Rachel, five months pregnant and you're already – "

"Kurt, _please_ don't make this worse," Finn pleas, interrupting his brother before he ruins it. He looks at his girlfriend, a small grin playing on the edge of his lips. She's pretty adorable as a mad, pregnant person.

She kicks her bag continuously, groaning each time she did so. Kurt pats Finn strongly, gaining his attention. "Control your girlfriend!" he ushers, pushing him towards her. Finn stumbles over his own feet, and he looks down, sighing in relief as he notices Rachel's English textbook below him.

He bends over, picking it up and walking shyly up to her. "It was on the ground," he explains, placing it in her fisted hands. She swallows thickly, squeezing it in her hands. "Thanks," she scoffs, blowing her bangs out of her face. Finn looks at her in confusion, worrisome creasing his forehead. "Is there something wrong?"

Her expression hardens. "Something wrong?" she repeats angrily. Shit, damn him and his word vomit. "Did you just ask if something's wrong? Of course there's something wrong you idiot! I'm pregnant, fat, my grades are falling short, and this stupid, NYADA confirmation letter is freaking late! Kurt got his; he got in, where the hell is mine? I'm a fucking mess!"

Finn stares at her, his eyes widening at her increasing screams. Kurt pats on his shoulder in sympathy. "Good luck," he whispers, skipping away from his stuck brother. Finn shakes his head, trying to get the screaming words out of his head as he continues to glare at her.

"STOP STARING AT ME!" she yells, stomping her foot on the ground in frustration. Finn jumps in surprise at her voice, banging his hip into the side of the kitchen counter. He yelps in pain, rubbing his skin with his hand soothingly.

"Watch where you're going," Rachel hisses, charging up to him and placing her hands on his shoulders, balancing him. "You're going to break the place, and then you're mom is going to come home, and blame everything on me, and then she's going to kick me out and I-I'll – "

"Rachel, _Rachel_." Her hands grip the skin of his shoulder tightly, and he reaches forward, shaking her slightly. Tears bleed from her eyes, streaking her cheeks as she lets out a stressed sob, collapsing in his awaiting embrace. His arms quickly wound around her waist, pulling her close as she huffs heavily into his chest, rubbing her face against him.

"I can't do it Finn," she cries, "this stupid baby makes me want to kill myself!" She pulls back, her red, swollen eyes burning into his. "You have no idea how much I just feel like ripping your head off right now, just because I want to."

Finn struggles to keep the grin from playing on his lips. He leans forward, wiping away her drying tears from her skin. Her head rests against the palms of his hands, sighing heavily as she closes her eyes. "It's okay baby, you're just hormonal, my mom once told me she made my dad get ice cream from a store half an hour away," he explains, kissing away the wetness on her cheeks.

She giggles lowly, her eyes flickering open. "I'm just really worried about our post-graduation plans, I mean, you're already accepted into NYU, and if I get into school, will you be able to pay the rent for a while?" she asks, her voice soothing down to a whisper. "And who will be able to take care of the baby? We can't find a babysitter when – "

"Hey," Finn interrupts before she her anxiety gets worse, "we already discussed this alright? Kurt would take care when he's home, and we will when we're home right? Plus Blaine will help, we've got it all under control, my classes don't start till late, and Kurt's classes end before mine start so it's okay. Don't worry, alright?" he coos, rubbing his hands across her flesh. She nods, a small smile itching at her features.

"Look at you, Mr. Finn Hudson, responsible and mature. You're going to be the best mechanic in New York; even Donald Trump will hire you to fix his cars," she giggles, stretching on her tiptoes to run a slick finger over his broad chest. He chuckles slightly, tilting her lips towards his with his forehead, capturing them in a sweet kiss.

She sighs against him, gripping the mane of his hair tightly, pulling him closer. Smiling upon her lips, he opens her mouth with his tongue, their tongues dancing together knowingly.

Finn grips her waist tightly, and without breaking the kiss, effortlessly lifts her onto the kitchen counter. He cranes his neck upward, standing between her separated legs as he runs his hands down the scale of her thighs, squeezing them slightly. She moans deeply into his mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist in a lustful embrace.

"My God."

Rachel pushes against Finn's chest, both of the teenagers snapping towards the source of the voice coming from the corner of the kitchen. She bites her lip in embarrassment when she see's Kurt, a hand carefully placed over his mouth.

"Are you two trying to make another baby?" he asks bluntly, staring at the lovers in shock. Blush surfaces Finn's cheeks as he turns towards Rachel, a sympathetic smile glowing across his red face.

"I think I'm going to take a shower," she mumbles, gently crawling from the kitchen counter and placing a sweet kiss on Finn's cheek.

That statement made things much worse.

xii.

The sexual tension is seriously killing him.

Hell, he knows she's almost seven months pregnant, and there's a noticeable bump, but that doesn't stop them from making out. They're teenagers, they're in love, that's a normal thing isn't it?

He's a young, horny guy with a young, pregnant girlfriend, what are they supposed to do? It kind of sucked, to be honest, if his mom or Kurt wasn't interrupting the kisses they shared, it would be her morning sickness or the mood swings. He doesn't just love her, he _wants_ her, and what he wants is to be close with her again.

It was a quiet evening, his mom was working late at the hospital, Kurt was over at Mercedes till the morning, and Burt was visiting his parents outside of Lima. They were alone for the night.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" he asks her as they sit side-by-side on the long couch in his living room. He looks down, gulping harshly as he notices their distant positions. "Order some pizza? Pop in a movie?"

Rachel shrugs, her eyes content on the black box in front of them. The TV has been off for an hour, after she had a little anxiety attack when they aired a commercial for 'Teen Mom', claiming that they shouldn't document such personal situations. She looks towards him, and the lust he feels right now is seriously hurting his head.

Their eyes lock, and he can't turn away. "Uhm," he stammers, electricity building inside him. "Okay we'll just, - I'll just grab some water or something if you want some," he offers, careful not to touch the needing in her skin as he shifts on his the couch uncomfortably.

"Yeah sure," she agrees, nodding her head slightly. He doesn't move though, he's seriously lost in the depth of her eyes. It's tense for a moment, like the air is suddenly clogging up their throats and –

Her hands suddenly fly up to his shoulders, crushing his body towards hers in a eager and urgent kiss. She feels his hands thread through her rough hair, bringing her face down even lower, and the contact made him moan a little into her mouth.

Her fingers graze across his cheek, not being able to get enough of him as he slips his tongue into her mouth, both of them dueling.

His hands creep on the hem of her shirt, gripping her waist as she gently lowers her backwards on the couch. Without breaking the kiss, Finn crawls on top of her, smirking as he feels her growing stomach pressing against him. Rachel moans deeply as he runs his fingers along the skin of her arms, and she encircles them around his neck, bringing him closer.

He freezes when he feels her hands going south.

"Is this even safe?" he rasps as she presses soft kisses along the flesh of his jaw. Rachel giggles against him, nodding her head desperately. "You mean sex while pregnant?" she asks.

Finn pulls his head back slightly, their breathing both heavy. He nods, soothing the tip of his finger across her swollen lips. "We've never talked about it before. I thought you regretted having the sex with me because of, well, that . . . "

Their eyes trail down to her stomach, and he bends down, kissing her belly gently. "I never got the chance to apologize, for the baby I mean. I know you're going through a lot, and you kind of dislike this situation, but I'm still so sorry for doing this to you, for pressuring you into – "

He wasn't even able to finish his sentence before Rachel's lips connected with his, cutting off his rant. He responds immediately, the comfort and love her actions send, giving him confidence. She pulls back, and he let his forehead fall against hers. "No matter what, Finn, I never regret that night. It was so special, whatever the consequences, I never felt so connected with you. It was perfect. I want that again."

A beaming smile widens across Finn's face as he leans forward, grabbing her face roughly in his hands. "I never thought it was possible to love you even more," he whispers, his lip brushing against her bottom one. "Guess I was wrong."

And then they began what they started.

xiii.

"And a five, six, seven, eight!"

Finn swings Rachel gently in his arms, corresponding to the dance moves that Mr. Schuester has instructed them. He holds her softly, careful not to touch the almost seven month belly in front of him.

Rachel squirms uncomfortably in his embrace, her hands resting protectively over her large stomach. She turns towards Mr. Schue, frustration written clearly on her face. "How am I supposed to do this at Nationals? I look and dance like a whale, and being partnered with the least talented dancer in the group doesn't help much either," she turns towards Finn shortly, a sympathetic smile itching her features, "no offence babe."

Finn rolls his eyes, his stare going back to the stunned face of his favourite teacher. "Well I'm sorry Rachel, but Quinn was able to do it, I know you can."

"Stop being a pansy, Berry," Santana chirps from her end of the auditorium. "Just because your dancing with two melons doesn't mean you entirely suck at it."

Rachel whimpers in frustration, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. Finn sighs, pulling her back towards him in the dancing position. "Come on Rach, let's just try one more time alright?" he encourages, his smile widening at hint of hers. She nods, pressing her lips lightly to his cheek. "Alright."

"And a five, six, seven, eight!"

They finish the routine perfectly.

xiv.

"Is anyone home?"

Finn walks cautiously throughout the interior of his house, no sounds made. The seven-hour shift at the shop tires him as he steps into the kitchen, his eyes partly shut. His glare widens at the sight of Kurt and Rachel jumping up and down, her stomach bouncing in her hold. Obviously oblivious to his presence, Finn coughs, making his existence known.

"_Finn!"_

Rachel runs towards him, a beaming smile sowed tightly on her face as she wraps her arms tightly around his neck. He grins before her lips can touch his, and she kisses him enthusiastically, the barrier of her belly pressing against him. She pulls back as his tongue begins to rub across her lower lip.

"Hi," he whispers, smiling at the joyous girl in front of him. She giggles, pressing her lips to his shortly. "Hi."

"So are you going to tell him or what?"

They both turn at the sound of Kurt's voice, his expression a mixture of anxiousness and eagerness. Rachel nods, her head bobbing up and down happily. "Tell me what?" Finn questions, as his eyebrows knit together. Rachel snaps towards him.

"I got in."

Finn freezes. Seriously, he feels his whole body go on lock down at her words. She can't be serious can she? She's only been waiting for that letter for two months now; it can't just come out of the blue. She's joking, she's totally joking, but that smile on her face is kind of hard _not _to believe.

"Finn, I got in! I got into NYADA!"

Bingo.

A sharp intake of breath releases from her as he picks her up, twirling her lightly in his arms. He seriously doesn't have time to think about the baby's safety right now. He's just _so damn happy. _

He sets her down, kissing her senseless, ignoring Kurt's dramatic complaints as he stomps out of the room. She giggles into his mouth, and seriously, it's like the most beautiful sound ever (aside from her moans, but he doesn't think Rachel would approve of that statement). When she pulls away, the kissing doesn't stop, as he continuously peppers his lips across every inch of her face.

"I'm so proud of you," he gasps between each intake of breath he makes. She laughs, nodding her head in agreement. "In a couple months, we'll both be in New York, both attending the school of our dreams with our own baby," he says, in awe of the outcome of their situation. Rachel smiles in return.

"Looks like we're doing something right."

xv.

New Directions win Nationals in Las Vegas two weeks later, and they celebrate with how they created the baby in the first place.

Life just seems to be getting better.

xvi.

Finn stares at her socialize with Carole from his side on the couch; smiling at the shared conversation of the two women he loves most. He grips the velvet box in his pocket tightly; making sure it's still there. As his mother gets up to leave, he sneaks up behind Rachel, resting his chin on the edge of her shoulder.

"I wanna take you out tonight," he whispers, grinning at her short squeak. She turns around, her eyebrows scrunched in amusement.

"You want to take your eight-month pregnant girlfriend out tonight?" she repeats, dumbfounded by the situation. He nods wildly, leaning forward to press his forehead against hers. "Graduation's only a few weeks away, this may be our only time together before the stress begins."

He feels Rachel's smile against the skin of his cheek. "Where do you want to go?"

* * *

><p>"Keep your eyes closed!"<p>

Rachel giggles as she opens them again, and Finn jumps in front of her, shielding his hands over her vision. "Little Miss Rachel Berry just can't take a surprise can she?" he teases, moving to place one hand over her eyes as he led her with his other.

"Come on Finn, tell me where we are!" she sighs, completely ignoring his comment. He chuckles, shaking his head as he guided her to the front door of their destination. He opens it easily, pushing her inside and locking the door behind them. "Okay," he whispers, his mouth close to her ear, "open."

And so she does.

Her gasp fills the air as she stares in front of her, staring at the school auditorium with a kind of wonder. Lights and candles hung on the curtains, and a small picnic centered in the stage. She turns towards him, her smile glowing. "How did you do this?"

He shrugs. "I asked Mr. Schuester for a spare key, he agreed that we needed a break. I just wanted to make tonight special, you deserve it so much Rach."

Her eyes mist at the words, and she leans up to kiss him shortly. He pulls away, intertwining their hands as they walk towards the picnic, where food is already laid out. "When did you learn to cook?" she asks in confusion.

"Right. Kurt might have helped as well," he says, embarrassed. Rachel giggles, settling down on the blanket. She tucks her knees underneath her, her hands resting over her belly. "I can't believe you went through all this trouble to do this," she whispers, still in awe with the scene in front of her.

Finn grins at her wonder. "Special place for a special girl," he quotes, and Rachel snorts, rolling her eyes. She twirls an apple between her fingers, taking a small bite. "First of all, that was cheesy. Secondly, did you choose this place because it's the only room in the school that doesn't have insulting and wildly inappropriate drawings of me?"

Finn freezes. "No. We had our first kiss here remember?"

Rachel beams, leaning over the picnic basket to become closer to him. "Good answer," she smirks, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

They ate in a silent manner, occasionally bringing up pointless topics as they dug into their dinner. His eyes never left her belly as she swallowed her food, and he smiled at the thought of his child being here. Well, kind of.

It still amazes him how a tiny kid is growing inside the woman he loves. In just a couple weeks, they'll be having their own baby, their own creation. He smiles softly at her, the ring in his pocket feeling a lot heavier.

"You're quiet tonight," she mumbles, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. He shrugs, shaking his head as he brushes his finger against her lips, brushing the sauce away. "No, just thoughtful," he replies.

A gentle grin graces her features, and he gets up from the blanket, holding out a hand to help her. "Where are we going?" she asks lowly as he pulls her up. Finn says nothing, pulling her towards the piano.

"I learned to play this song on the piano, I wanted to share it with you."

Rachel squeals, sitting beside him on the bench. "Is it for me?" she questions enthusiastically, her beaming smile glowering. Finn chuckles, nodding his head as he places his fingers on the keys.

He presses down on them, the melody of the memorial song echoing throughout the auditorium. He feels Rachel's smile on the shirt of his shoulder, her hands resting loosely around his waist. She leans into him, listening the opening sequence contently.

"_When your tears are spent on your last pretense; and your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense. When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles; and the only thing you want is just to be still for a while." _Their eyes lock knowingly, and he grins, growing confident and amplifying his voice.

"_If your heart wears thin, I will hold you up; and I will hide you when it gets too much. I'll be right beside you, I'll be right beside you._

"_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath; when the space between things you know is blurry nonetheless. When you try to speak but you make no sound; and the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud." _His heart literally melts at when he notices the tears circling her eyes, and the need to wipe them away was growing stronger by the second.

"_And if your heart wears thin, I will hold you up; and I will hide you when it gets too much. I'll be right beside you, nobody will break you."_

His fingers lay loosely on the surface of the keys as he finishes the song. Sniffles are heard from beside him and he turns towards Rachel, suddenly met with her soft lips on his.

He gasps slightly at the unexpected kiss, gripping both her cheeks with his two hands. He feels the wetness of her tears mix with her meshing lips, and she pulls away, a gentle smile cracking her expression.

"That was absolutely beautiful, Finn," she whispers, and he leans forward to wipe the remaining tears from her face, "thank you."

"You've been through so much, and the way you handle every situation inspires me," he explains, shrugging his shoulders. Rachel laughs. "I've had a lot of help in that department," she mumbles, poking him shyly in the chest.

He turns fully towards, gripping her hands tightly in his. "I'm serious Rach, I never told you how proud I am of you. How happy I am to call you my girlfriend," he looks down at her belly, "a mother, _our _child's mother. You've always been the stronger end in this relationship, pulling everything together. I seriously don't know what I would do without you."

He sighs nervously, barely noticing the tight hold on Rachel's hands. He looks up to stare at her, her expression set in confusion. "W-What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that I don't want to know what that's like, being without you. I never want to know how that feels. I want you, every day, every hour, every minute of my life, for the rest of my life. You make me so _damn _happy, Rachel; and the thought that you actually allowed me to love you is still insanely surreal to me.

"You know I'll always love you, and with the plans of moving to New York together with Kurt and Blaine and our _kid_, I want to make it official, a promise. A promise to keep loving you for the rest of my life."

Finn gets up from the piano bench, his hands shaking tremendously as he pulls away from her comforting embrace. He settles on his knee in front of her, looking up to see her face go painfully hard. Rigid.

He stutters at the sight of her harsh expression. "I-I b-bought a ring and e-everything," he tells her, diving his hand into his pocket. He freezes when he feels an empty space.

"Oh shit."

"Finn . . ." she mumbles, her voice hoarse and dry. He scrambles to find the box, stuttering nervously. "No, wait, I had the ring, I swear to God I did. Where the hell is it? I'm – "

"Finn."

" – swear I last had it in my pocket. Don't answer yet, let me find it first."

"_Finn!"_

The sound of her last cry broke his anxiety attack as he looks up at her, surprised when he sees her heavy facade. Tears stream continuously down her shocked expression, her hands gripping her stomach tightly.

The next three words momentarily freeze him.

"My water broke."

xvii.

Blood, sweat and tears.

That's basically all that surrounds him as he stares at Rachel stupidly, the death grip on his hand seriously hurting him. She cries and wraths in the hospital bed, the words if encouragement he gives her obviously not doing much.

"Come on baby, keep pushing," he coos, pressing his lips repeatedly to her forehead. She screams in pain, and Finn feels his eyes sting.

This is not how the proposal was supposed to end.

The rush to the hospital was seriously endless, with Rachel freaking out in the backseat. Her contractions were close to one every ten minutes, and he was getting anxious. It sucks though, because he found the velvet box in his stupid, jacket pocket, and if Rachel had waited just a tiny bit longer, they would have been engaged.

But he shouldn't be thinking that right now, because she is giving birth to his child at the very moment.

She's been in labor for hours, his family (Glee Club included) all waiting anxiously outside the hospital room for this little sucker to pop out. She's fully dilated, ready to go, but the thing just _won't come out._

"I see a head!" Dr. Sullivan squeals, her beaming smile washing all negativity and anxiety from the room. "It's coming!"

Rachel's shrieks continue to pierce him painfully, and he tries to catch his mom for help, who is standing on the other side of the hospital bed. She ignores him though, her attention focused on trying to get her grandchild out.

"Almost there baby," he whispers, pressing his forehead against hers. "Just focus, okay? A couple more pushes and you'll be okay."

He feels Rachel nod her head, and he kisses her cheek softly. "I love you so much, your going to be a great mother." She lets out another scream, and he speaks fast to comfort her. "The baby is going to have a great voice you know that? It's going to be able to sing so wonderfully." Her cries and yells turn to panting, and he's too focused to relaxing her he doesn't even notice the transition. "I love you, though, okay? Just know that I – "

"It's a girl."

And that's when Finn breaks.

The sounds of Rachel and his mother's gasps of joy drowse into the background as he turns towards the crying baby in Dr. Sullivan arms. Her fingers are prying against the sticky blood on its skin, her eyes shut completely closed. She has a few patches of light, brown hair flowing on the top of her head. He smiles when he notices the button nose, a gene of Rachel's.

Finn swallows thickly, tears erupting in his eyes as they take the baby away to clean off before giving her to them. He snaps towards Rachel, catching his mother's swollen eyes briefly before he leans down to capture his lover's lips in a searing and passionate kiss.

Her cries fill his mouth as she holds him tightly to her, the sweat of her face radiating off her skin. "You did it," he whimpers, touching her cheeks gently. "She's perfect."

Rachel squeals, peppering his face with kisses in happiness. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she repeats, squeezing him gently. A tap on his shoulder ruins the moment as Finn turns around to the source of the interruption. Dr. Sullivan stands before them, their baby tucked carefully in her arms.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?"

It takes him about a second to gather her in his arms.

xviii.

Ava Lynn Hudson.

That's what they decide to name her.

"I like it," Rachel whispers as she stares contently into the face of their daughter. "It's not a celebrity or Broadway character name but it's beautiful and unique. Just like us."

Finn smiles gently, gazing at the two main women in his life. He pulls his chair closer to her on the bed, the tiredness of the day finally taking a toll on him. It's about four in the morning, Ava was born about three hours ago, and everyone's gone home. Desperately, he tries to stay awake, not wanting to wake up and realize that this was a dream.

"You did amazing today," he mumbles, his fingers lacing with the toes of Ava's feet. Rachel looks from their baby's face to his, smiling in appreciation. "Thank you. She has your eyes you know."

Finn grins. "And she has your mouth, which is good because I can't stop myself from kissing anybody with the Berry gene." He stands up, proving his statement as he kisses both Ava's and Rachel's lips.

"I'm glad I'm an only child then," she teases, licking her pinked lips. Finn chuckles; nodding his head in agreement.

They sit in a comfortable silence for a while, Finn staring peacefully at the two girls he loves most in the world. Rachel soothes Ava, rocking her back and forth in her arms as the tiny human slips into a deep sleep. Finn sighs, imagining how life will be once they escape this tiny hospital room. He smiles to himself; _there must be lots and lots of makeup sex._

"Yes."

Finn turns towards Rachel in confusion at the sudden use of her voice. She's smiling brightly, her lips curled in excitement. "I never got to answer it professionally, but yes, Finn Hudson, I will marry you."

He beams at her.

Tonight couldn't have gone any better.

xix.

"She's so beautiful."

Rachel giggles at Quinn and Santana's awestruck face, their graduation dresses tugging at their sides. She rocks Ava gently in her arms, above her deflating stomach. "Thank you," she whispers, "you have no idea how hard it was to spend today without her. I couldn't even go through half of the ceremony without the need to go see her."

Quinn laughs. "I know how you feel. But come on, the rest of the club is downstairs, you only graduate once, don't make this day stressful for you," she tells her firmly, sticking up her index finger.

Rachel gaps at the baby in her arms. "B-But I can't leave her – "

"I'll take care of her honey," Carole cuts in, standing in the doorway of the bedroom. "You have fun tonight okay? You've been attached to her hip for a month, relax a little."

Rachel smiles, nodding her head in agreement. She hands Ava to her grandma, taking Santana and Quinn's hand as they rush down the stairs to the living room. Cheers of joy erupt from the crowd of people as Rachel makes her appearance, and she giggles lightly, bowing down in front of them.

"Am I dreaming or Rachel Berry actually standing in front of me without her child?"

Rachel gasps mockingly, hitting Puck on the chest. "Just because I care for Ava doesn't mean I'm overprotective," she defends. Puck rolls his eyes.

Rachel scans the room, the man she's been dyeing to see all night not anywhere in sight. "Do you know where Finn is?" she asks Puck, biting her lip.

He smirks. "Why? Wanna give him some graduation sex?"

"_Noah!"_

He chuckles. "Fine. And I don't know, the last time I talked to him the doorbell rang, and he was going to answer it. Might still be outside," he explains, nodding towards the direction of the door. Rachel shrugs in confusion, pecking Puck's cheek gratefully. "Thank you!"

She skips happily towards the front door, grabbing the knob as she reaches it. She opens it widely, smiling when she notices the back of his head. "Hey Finn, I've been looking – "

She stops.

The two men he was speaking to come into view and . . .

No.

This isn't happening.

"What are you doing here?"

She catches Finn's sympathetic gaze from in front of her, but she chooses to ignore it as she focuses on the two unexpected visitors. They look slightly different, taller, thicker, more facial hair. But not much has changed, not really.

"I'll be inside if you need me," she hears Finn whisper lowly. She catches his wrist before he can leave, her eyes attracting his. "No," she pleas "stay."

His eyes shift from Rachel, to the two men, transitioning back and forth. He nods firmly, his eyes set behind her as he kisses her forehead briefly. "Okay."

"You look good princess, I'm glad you're happy." Hiram's eyes zoom onto the diamond ring on her finger, and she hid it behind her back. "We're sorry we weren't there for the birth."

Rachel scoffs. "I'm sorry for your inconvenience." She grips Finn's hand tightly, bringing him back towards the direction of the door.

"How is she?"

She stops dead in her tracks, facing the wooden door firmly. Her hold on Finn tightens, and tears bring unwittingly to her eyes. "She's beautiful," she croaks, still not facing them. "She has Shelby's nose; Finn's brown eyes. She's perfect."

Rachel turns around slowly; teat tracks streaming endlessly down my face. "And that's why I'm not allowing you to see her, I'm not going to let you take away my one perfect thing," she looks up at Finn briefly, "_our _perfect thing; the perfect thing that you disowned me for. So before you leave, I want you to know that I'm going to be okay."

She sobs slightly. "I'm going to be alright. I'm going to be happy, married and children, and I thank you for raising me but . . . You win some, you loose some right?" She takes one last glance at both of her fathers, a soft smile whistling through her tears. "I'll send you a postcard from New York."

Rachel pulls Finn with her as she treads back inside, wiping away frantically at her tears. "Rachel are you – "

"Who's ready to party?"

He's never been so proud.

xx.

One Year Later

May 14th, 2013.

Rachel squeals breathlessly as Ava crawls towards her on the living room carpet. She claps her hands giddily, leaning into Finn happily. "Oh you perfect girl," she breathes, picking her child up in her arms. She kisses her pink face repeatedly, squeezing her tightly in her arms.

Finn grins, ruffling the curly patch on Ava's head proudly. "Just turned one years old and she's already crawling like a champ."

Ava's head perks up at his words, a graceful smile enlightening her features. Rachel giggles, nudging her nose with her own. "Yes, sweetie, you heard Daddy, it's your birthday today!" Ava squeals, giggling mindlessly.

"She seems happy," Finn interjects, laughing at her excitement. "Maybe she knows about the Dora doll Uncle Kurt got her."

Rachel gasps, smacking Finn on the chest with her free arm. "Finn Hudson! Don't say that aloud, she could hear you!" she hisses. Finn rolls his eyes at his dramatic fiancée.

"I don't think she understands babe." He leans forward, pressing his lips to hers slightly. "I'm just going to grab some food. Want anything?" he asks as he begins to get up. Rachel shrugs, shaking her head.

He walks into the kitchen of their apartment, smiling to himself at the picture of his family hanging loosely on the fridge door. Finn's arms are wrapped loving around Rachel's, who is holding Ava in a tight embrace. He sighs happily, a lot has changed in one year.

He's doing great at NYU, receiving A's in most of his mechanic courses. The part time job he has at 'The Auto Shop' as an internship is giving them many financial opportunities. Their small, studio apartment built on the east side of Manhattan is perfect for their taste. The bills are easy to pay, the food is easy to buy. The schedule to take care of Ava is organized with the help of Kurt and Blaine. NYADA allowed Rachel to take four months of her first semester off to look after Ava, which helped _a lot_. Basically, everything is just . . . perfect.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He jumps, his head nearly missing the edge of the top counter. Rachel's laughter echoes throughout the room, and he turns around just in time for her to lace her arms tightly around his waist. "Where's Ava?" he asks, curling a strand of hair behind her ear.

"In her crib, she was getting fussy." Her fingers pry at his buttons, loosening them in her hands. "You know what today is too right?" she whispers as she presses her lips hotly to the crook of his neck.

Finn smirks. "How could I forget?" he breathes. She backs him up into the counter, working on the buckle of his belt. "It feels like forever since I proposed." Rachel hums in agreement, trailing her lips to his. He sighs against her mouth, running his tongue against her lower lip.

"You sure she's sleeping?" he rasps, although he was already working on striping her from her shirt. She giggles, nodding against him. He pulls the shirt from her body, feeling her tight stomach softly with his hands. Picking her up, Finn sets her on the kitchen counter, gripping her waist tightly.

She trails her fingers along his covered chest to the bulge in his pants, squeezing lightly. He moans, and she knows he's annoyed with her teasing. "Come on Rach," he groans as he peppers kisses to the edge of her jaw. Rachel laughs, rolling her eyes. She continues his sensations on his erection, kissing him deeply.

The sound of Ava's cries echo through the baby monitor on the kitchen table beside them. They stop sharply, his hands rigid on the rim of her jeans. Her head falls back against the kitchen cupboard, groaning inwardly.

"That really sucks," Finn chuckles. He rubs his hands on her thighs in affection. "I was getting really turned on at the thought of kitchen sex too."

Rachel laughs, shaking her head in disbelief. "Tonight, I promise." Finn grins at her commitment, stepping back to give her room. He grips her waist, settling her down on the tiles.

"I'm taking you up on that Berry. Right here, ten 'o' clock sharp, we're doing this." Rachel giggles, kissing him briefly.

"As long as you promise that we get married by the end of next year." She pokes him in the chest, amplifying her words. "Is it a deal?"

Finn pushes her up against the counter once more, kissing her senseless. He pulls back, smiling at the sparkle and commitment reflecting her eyes.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><em><strong>yaaaay! that's the end of my long one-shot hehee! Uhm I really enjoyed making this, and the next one of these I do will be Finchel meeting at college, and they're neighbours! Hehe, i liked this things, so anyways hope you loved it like I did! Please Review and love ya!<strong>_

**_Ps: __The songs used were "Down" by Jason Walker and "Beside You" by my favourite band (who is also Canadian:D) Marianas Trench. Look them up, they are so freaking good! CANADIAN PRIDE!_**


End file.
